


The (Terrible) Seduction of Tony Stark

by cvsossong



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Lace Panties, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Steve is not as innocent as everyone thinks, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvsossong/pseuds/cvsossong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks Steve is an innocent virgin and tries to take it slow with him. Steve is having none of that. Unfortunately, Tony doesn't take hints well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Terrible) Seduction of Tony Stark

Tony Stark was not a prude.

He loved sex. Like, _loved_ it. Sex was easy, and fun, and in the morning he could wake up and sneak out and let someone else clean up the mess and that would be that. All the pleasure, none of the pain.

It was different with Steve. Steve was sweet, and nice, and everything wonderful in the world. Steve was _good._

So Tony was determined to make this work. And if it meant taking it slow, then so be it. Steve was worth it.

Problem was, Steve kept looking so damn _good._ He’d come back from the gym drenched in sweat and would strip out of his t-shirt in the middle of the living room, and Tony would be greeted with Steve’s abs and Steve’s biceps and _sweet lord_ this man was an Adonis.

“Tony? Are you feeling okay?” Steve stood in front of him, waving a hand in front of his face. Tony snapped up and felt himself flush a bit.

“Yeah, great, fine, everything’s peachy. So, do you wanna go for dinner or something?”

Something crossed over Steve’s face that looked suspiciously like disappointment, but then it was gone and he was smiling that all-American smile again. Tony felt his heart clench. God, he wanted this man.

“I heard there’s a good Italian place a few blocks down,” Steve offered. “We can go there after I get a shower.”

“Yes, please go bathe, you smell terrible.”

Steve grinned and headed for his bedroom. “You know, I could use a little help if you’re offering,” he called over his shoulder.

Tony swallowed hard and leaned back in the couch with a sigh. Sometimes Steve would say something like that— some sassy or biting remark with vaguely sexual undertones—and Tony could feel his pants tighten. He was pretty sure keeping Steve’s virtue intact would end up killing him.

\--------------------

Steve shut the door to his bedroom and sighed. Trying to get Tony to sleep with him was exhausting.

He knew that Tony thought he was some kind of sweet, 1940s era virgin who’d barely even been kissed before, and was trying to take it slow because of it. At first it had been kind of sweet. After three months, it was starting to get a little dull.

Steve had had sex before. He’d had it in the 40s, in back alleys and secret nightclubs, pressed against stone walls with a piece of cloth shoved in his mouth to muffle his moans. He’d had it in the 21st century, with lawyers and businessmen and even with a few fellow superheroes. And now he’d been going three months without sex and it was driving him insane. All because Tony thought Steve was _innocent._

Which was exactly why he’d decided that tonight he was going to seduce Tony Stark no matter what it took.

Which was exactly why he was sitting here, shifting uncomfortably at the table with Tony and trying to make sure no one else saw that he was wearing lacy panties.

It was sort of funny, really. He’d been in Target, browsing through some of the clearance clothing items, when a small strip of red had caught his eye. He’d held them up and immediately blushed crimson when he’d realized that they were essentially Iron Man panties—bright red with gold lace around the edges and an image of the reactor right on the front. Steve wasn’t sure if they were supposed to be for men or not, but he’d casually slipped them in his basket on a whim and did his best not to blush when the cashier rang him up.

They were surprisingly comfortable, but Steve couldn’t help but feel a bit anxious. Here he was, in a public place on a respectable date, _planning_ on how he was going to seduce his boyfriend into bed with him. His mother would’ve washed his mouth out with soap.

But he was determined to try. He knew Tony wanted it, could see it in his eyes every time Steve mentioned something even vaguely sexual. He just needed that extra push. Steve hoped the panties would be that push.

After dinner, they walked around the city for about an hour until the cold became too much. Steve pulled Tony into a tight embrace in the elevator and kissed his neck sweetly.

“Want to come watch a movie with me?” he asked when he pulled away. Tony nodded happily and leaned against his chest. It was almost adorable how domestic Tony could get. Steve almost felt bad about seducing him into bed so he could fuck him into next week.

Steve paid absolutely no attention to the movie. He was pretty sure it had something to do with Bruce Willis and guns, but other than that he was absolutely clueless. Instead, he focused on trailing his hand up Tony’s thigh until it was almost at his groin, then slowly letting his fingers trail back down. He heard Tony swallow several times and grinned to himself. Step one, complete.

“You know, you should probably spend the night,” he said casually. “All that wine at dinner, and all that. Wouldn’t want you to fall and hurt yourself or something.”

“I had half a glass,” Tony protested.

“Still,” Steve shrugged. “It’s not a big deal. You’ve spent the night before.”

“I…” Tony sighed and leaned against Steve’s shoulder. “Yeah, I could spend the night.”

“Good. I’m going to go change into pajamas. Come on, we’ll find something for you.” Steve tugged Tony up and led him into the bedroom, heart thumping painfully in his chest. He sat Tony on the bed and pretended to ruffle around in his drawers for some pajamas. Finally he pulled out a random pair of lounge pants and threw them at Tony. “Here, see if those fit.” Then, before he could talk himself out of it, he stripped out of his shirt and pants and made his way into the bathroom clad only in the panties.

\--------------------

Tony was dying. Steve was wearing _Iron Man underwear_ , with lace and silky fabric and everything, and Tony was dying.

Steve emerged from the bathroom a moment later, humming softly to himself as he pulled out a pair of sleep pants for himself and sat on the bed next to Tony. Tony shifted away a bit and Steve frowned up at him.

“Is something wrong, Tony?” he asked. Tony shook his head and swallowed hard.

“Nope, nothing at all, not even a little bit,” he babbled. “Why would anything be wrong? That would be ridiculous.”

Steve grinned and leaned forward until their mouths were almost touching. “You’re sure nothing’s wrong?” he murmured.

Tony swallowed again and found himself staring at Steve’s lips. Steve’s lush, perfect lips, all soft and pink and so kissable—

“Not even a little bit. Nothing’s wrong at all,” he managed. Steve frowned and leaned back with a sigh.

“Okay, I’m going to make this as plainly clear as possible,” Steve said. Tony stared at Steve and did his best not to let his eyes wander down Steve’s chest to the little trail of hair that led straight to—no, bad thoughts, _bad Tony._

“Tony. Look at me,” Steve ordered. “I. Am. Trying. To. Sleep. With. You.”

Tony nodded and slipped the lounge pants on. “Okay, great, if you’re tired we can go to sleep now—”

“No, Tony. Not sleep. _Sex._ ”

Tony froze and stared at Steve, who was looking back earnestly. “Run that by me one more time,” he said slowly.

Steve sighed and rubbed his forehead in exasperation. “I want to have sex, Tony,” he repeated. “With you. Right now. I invited you to my bedroom, I’ve been touching you all night, I’m wearing _panties_ for Christ’s sake. It’s been three months and I know you think I’m a prude or a virgin or whatever but I’m not and I want to have sex with you. In this bed. Right now. Until the only words you know are my name and ‘more’.”

Tony was a certified genius. But right now he felt like his brain was going through a shredding machine.

_Steve wants to have sex. With me. Now. Okay. I can do this._

“Tony? Are you okay?” Steve asked. Tony felt him cup his cheek with his hand, and something inside him snapped. He lurched forward, grabbed Steve’s shoulders, and pulled him in for a filthy kiss.

Tony figured that if he was going to do this, he was going to go all in. Never let it be said that Tony Stark was unenthusiastic in bed. And God, it was better than Tony could have ever imagined. Steve was built like a Greek god and felt like a furnace, and all Tony could think was _warm, so warm, so hot, oh my God…_

Steve moaned against his lips and flipped them around on the bed until Tony was lying flat on his back. “Please tell me that was a ‘go ahead and fuck me, Steve’,” he murmured against Tony’s lips.

“Yes please,” Tony managed.

“Do you want me to leave the panties on?”

Tony groaned and glanced down appreciatively. The panties accentuated Steve’s cock perfectly, and Tony just about melted at the bulge that was steadily becoming harder as Steve nipped at his lips and jaw. “Yes. Please. For now, at least,” he managed. Steve grinned and slipped Tony’s pants back off him, along with his underwear.

“So, I’ve been reading online about different kinks and I think you should talk dirty,” Steve said casually as he nipped at Tony’s neck. Tony choked a bit and pushed Steve back to look him in the eye.

“Seriously?” he asked incredulously. “You… _you_ like dirty talk?”

Steve shrugged. “Never really tried it. But I like sex, and I like you, and I like when you talk, so I figured it was worth a shot. There are a couple other things I want to try later, but we should probably just stick to the basics for now.”

“B-basics?” Tony managed. Steve nipped again harder at Tony’s neck and soothed it with a gentle kiss.

“You know, dirty talk, biting, stuff like that.”

“Biting? How… how did you know I liked biting?”

Steve glanced up at him and grinned. “Because I just bit you and all you did was groan and get harder. Plus, I asked JARVIS.”

“I really have to get him to stop recording everything.” Tony glanced down at Steve’s panties again and bit his lip when he saw a small wet spot right at the front. “So, tell me you know what condoms are. Oh, and lube. Please tell me you know about lube, because that looks big and as experienced as I am I don’t think it’s gonna fit—”

“I know what lube is,” Steve said in exasperation. He reached over and grabbed a small bottle from the dresser next to his bed. Sitting back on his knees, he frowned at the bottle while Tony drank in the full sight of his body. “I’m pretty sure Clint gave me this bottle as a joke, but it looks like legit stuff to me. It says it’s chocolate flavored.”

“Barton bought you _chocolate_ lube?” Tony snorted and wriggled back in the bed until he was comfortable. “I’ll have to thank him later.”

Steve just hummed as he poured a bit onto his fingers. “Looks okay to me,” he said. “Hang on, I’ll test it.” With that, he wrapped his fingers around Tony’s cock and pulled a few times.

Tony bucked into his hand and bit his lip. Steve’s hand was big and warm, and if he wasn’t careful Tony was pretty sure he was going to come all over Steve’s fingers.

“Steve, please, you can’t do this to me,” he begged. “Come on, baby, I’m gonna come way too fast if you keep that up.”

“I’m sure you’ll be just fine,” Steve replied. Still, he pulled his hand away and kissed Tony’s chest just above the reactor. Tony shivered and groped blindly for the bottle of lube Steve had tossed away.

“Your turn,” he gasped. Steve grinned and nipped at Tony’s chest.

“Not quite,” Steve said quietly. With that, he leaned up to Tony’s neck and bit. Hard.

Tony keened and gripped the sheets tightly. A wave of pleasure shot down his spine straight to his cock as Steve mouthed at the bite, gently nibbling at the spot until it was red and bruised. He moved his mouth down to Tony’s shoulder and bit there next.

Steadily, he worked a trail of bite marks and bruises down to Tony’s hips, hands on Tony’s thighs to keep him from squirming straight off the bed. Carefully, he licked the head of Tony’s cock and hummed in surprise. “It actually tastes pretty good,” he commented. Tony groaned and thumped his head back against the pillows.

“You’re actually trying to kill me, aren’t you?” he asked. Steve shrugged and licked again, sighing at the sweet taste.

“You’ve survived swarms of bugs, giant robots, and Natasha with no sleep. You’ll survive this,” he said with a smirk. Tony opened his mouth to retort, but all that came out was a long, whining moan when Steve sucked the head of his cock into his mouth.

Steve sucked hard and gripped the base of Tony’s cock with one hand, keeping the other on Tony’s hip to keep him down on the bed. He worked steadily, alternating between sucking and licking at the other man’s cock until Tony was nearly speechless. After a few minutes, he let Tony’s cock fall out of his mouth with a soft _pop_ and grinned up at Tony.

“I thought you were going to talk dirty for me,” he said. Tony bit his hand to keep himself in control and pulled Steve up by his hair. Steve complied with a soft gasp of surprise and let Tony kiss him hard.

“I want you to slip those panties down just far enough, and then I’m going to slick your cock up and you’re going to fuck me into this bed until the headboard hits the wall and this whole Tower can hear me screaming.”

“That’s a start,” Steve replied. He sat back on his knees and shimmied his ass a bit as he pulled his underwear down to his thighs. Tony licked his lips at the sight of Steve’s naked cock and managed to grab the bottle of lube.

“Stay right there,” he ordered. Steve arched an eyebrow but obeyed, and Tony sat up and dribbled some lube over his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them up. “Jesus, you’re big. You had better know how to open me up because that thing needs at least three fingers before I can take it.”

“I’ve got it covered, don’t worry.” Steve scooted forward and grabbed Tony’s wrist. “Should probably get a condom first.”

Tony grinned and kissed the center of Steve’s chest. “You know it would be hilarious if you had chocolate flavored condoms,” he commented.

Steve grinned and opened a drawer in his dresser. He pulled out a small brown packet and slapped it against Tony’s chest. “Clint gives really good gifts apparently,” he said.

“I’m never doubting Legolas again.” Tony ripped the condom open and rolled it on Steve’s length quickly, wincing at the weight of it in his hand. Christ, he was going to have that _inside_ him soon, this was the best day of his life.

Steve sighed and thrust into Tony’s palm as Tony slicked it up with sure, practiced motions. “Lie back down,” he murmured. Tony obliged and pulled Steve on top of him gently while he continued palming Steve’s cock. After a moment, Steve grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed by the genius’s head. “Stay,” he ordered. Tony grinned and watched Steve reapply the lube to his fingers. While Steve worked, Tony licked his fingers quickly and moaned.

“This is a nice brand. We’re getting more of this brand. JARVIS, make a note of this brand.”

“Tony, stop talking to your AI while I’m about to put a finger in your ass.”

Tony wiggled his ass and chuckled breathlessly when Steve grabbed his thighs and bent him in half to reach his ass. “Oh, wow, that feels good,” he murmured when Steve finally entered him with one finger. “Okay, this isn’t my first time getting fucked so you can definitely put another finger in, yeah?”

“Funny,” Steve replied with a grin. “I thought you had wanted to take it slow.”

Tony gasped when he felt another finger teasing his hole. “Thought you were a virgin,” he admitted breathlessly. “Or, you know, at least new to the whole ‘ass sex scene’.”

“You do know we had gay people in the forties, right?” Steve crooked his fingers and rubbed them together, and Tony arched his back and gripped Steve’s shoulders. Steve moaned at Tony’s nails digging into his skin, and Tony made a mental note of that for later.

“That’s not the point,” Tony said. “You’re just so… so _good,_ damn it, you seemed like the kind of guy who waited till marriage or something.”

“Pretty sure I’d die of blue balls before I even made it to the altar.” Steve withdrew his fingers for a moment and added some more lube before slipping three back in. Tony keened and tangled one hand into the small hairs at the back of Steve’s neck.

“Okay, yeah, ready now,” he gasped. “Cock. In ass. Now.”

Steve tsked and slid his fingers out. “That’s not very good dirty talk,” he scolded mockingly. Tony glared up at him and grabbed Steve’s hips to pull him down.

“Fine. Steve Rogers, you bring your perfect cock down here and slide it into my ass, and you fuck me into the mattress with said perfect cock until we’re panting and screaming, and when we’re done you can take me into the shower and fuck me against the wall if you want—”

“That’s better.” Steve cut him off with a hard kiss and slid into Tony’s hole with a soft grunt of pleasure. Tony whined into his mouth and sucked Steve’s lower lip while he steadily worked his way in.

When he bottomed out, Steve let his hips rest there for a moment while Tony wriggled and clawed at his skin to get him to move. Steve figured he’d have scratch marks on his back by the time Tony was done, and right now that sounded so good it made his head spin a bit.

“Steve, I swear to God if you don’t move…” Steve snapped back when he heard Tony’s muffled threat, and he shifted his hips in response just enough to get a moan out of the other man. Grinning, he leaned down and licked one of the bite marks he’d left on Tony’s neck.

“Ready?” he mumbled into Tony’s skin. He felt the other man nod and pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in.

Tony shouted and pulled Steve up for another kiss as Steve repeated the motion, a little harder than before. “Fuck, yes, you feel so fucking good,” he whispered against Steve’s lips. “I don’t know why we waited to do this but I guarantee we are never waiting again, Jesus Christ that feels amazing, just a little harder and—” He cut off and let out a surprised moan when Steve moved and hit his prostate just right. “Fuck, do that again,” he gasped.

Steve grinned and repeated the motion, groaning into Tony’s neck as he did. “Like that?” he asked.

“So fucking much, some day I’m gonna tie you to this bed and fuck myself on your dick for hours until we’re both unraveled like this, then I’ll swallow you down and let you come in my mouth—”

Tony came hard with a choked gasp, scratching his nails down the column of Steve’s back while Steve kissed him. Steve followed a few seconds later, burying himself in Tony and groaning against his lips.

After a moment, Steve rolled off of him and slid out with a content sigh. Tony rolled onto his side and watched Steve tie the condom off and toss it in a trashcan with practiced motions. On a whim, Tony leaned over and pulled Steve’s underwear back up over his ass, then leaned back a bit to admire the view.

“I’m buying these in bulk,” he announced. “These are the only underwear you’re ever allowed to have now.”

“So I can assume it was pretty good, huh?” Steve asked with a grin. Tony smiled back and curled into Steve’s arms.

“We are never going more than twenty-four hours without sex again,” he replied. “And just for the record, I am _so_ glad you’re not a virgin.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is 3400 words of pure smut. Happy New Year!
> 
> Thanks to the Tumblr anon that requested this! I'm slightly drunk and it's New Year's, so I figured I should write porn because why not. Please forgive any mistakes. I promise I'll go over it again when I'm sober and it's not 4 am.
> 
> Got an idea for a fic? A prompt you'd like to see? Either leave a comment on this fic OR go to my [tumblr ask box](http://halfway-punk-rock.tumblr.com/ask) and leave it for me. I'd love to hear them!


End file.
